


Is It Too Early To Move?

by CleoBane



Series: NEIGHBORS [1]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Home, Insecurity, Jace is Rich, Jace is a virgin, M/M, Series, Wealth, and focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace buys a house and guess who his neighbor is...?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Series: NEIGHBORS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Is It Too Early To Move?

He’d done it.

He’d finally done it.

Nobody believed he would. Everyone believed he was going to fail. They thought he’d fail and go running to them for help.

Well, he showed them.

He worked for this. He _earned_ this.

He couldn’t believe it though. Couldn’t believe he succeeded. And after everything they said.

 _“Jace, you don’t need to do this.”_ His mother had said. _“We are still your family. You have a legacy as a Lightwood.”_

 _“Come on, Jace.”_ His father had said. _“I have you in my will. Your mother too. You will be taken care of. Let us do this for you.”_

 _“Jace, don’t you think you are taking this too far?”_ Alec had said. _“Mom and dad have given us trust funds. We don’t have to work ourselves to the bone to prove anything.”_

 _“Jace, I totally get it.”_ Izzy had told him. _“But why do you want to put yourself through all that…all that stress, just to prove that you can make your way? Now, stop this and let’s go to Malibu.”_

It took him ten years but he finally did it.

He had started baking at 16 in the Lightwood’s kitchen. He started selling his cakes and cookies at school. By the time he was 18 he had made his first million. That was enough to put him through college where he majored in business and minored in Hotel and Hospitality studies. He was going to make it big.

Then came the threats.

 _“Jace, you have made your point.”_ His father had said. “ _You are your own man. Now, you should work for us. We need someone like you at the family business.”_

 _“Jace, you are my best friend but you are seriously pissing me off right now.”_ Alec had spat at him on the night of graduation when Jace had told him his plans. _“My family gave you a home. Is this how you are going to repay them?”_

Izzy had stopped speaking to him at that point. Only his mother, Maryse seemed to be proud of him, even though she never said anything.

By the time he was 24 he’d opened JAVA by JACE.

By 26, he had opened two more shops in Brooklyn alone.

Now at the age of 28, he had a chain. He had just signed off on opening J by J in Los Angeles and Washington.

He even appeared on the cover of Forbes as one of the billionaires under the age of 30. He had finally done it.

By then, his family had pretty much given up on changing his mind. Izzy stopped holding a grudge against him when he had sent her and her friends to Japan for her 21st birthday. Alec had surprised him when he went back to school to study law. Now he worked for Jace as his personal lawyer.

And at Alec’s wedding, J by J had catered to everything for free.

Even his parents had finally decided to be proud of him. Jace didn’t mind. He had a single minded focus on wanting to hold up his family legacy.

No, not the Lightwood family.

His real family. The Herondales.

After the matriarch of the Herondale died when Jace was 16, he had sworn to bring their name back. Not with what they did before of course. He swore to create a new path for the Herondales.

And he did.

He didn’t have the time for petty family squabbles, friends or play. He was going to succeed.

And then, he decided that staying at the penthouse suite of the Holiday Inn was not going to cut it. So he decided to buy a house.

A house in Manhattan.

Alec had tried to convince him to buy one in Brooklyn but Jace needed somewhere his family wouldn’t just drop in.

The thing was, in his quest to conquer the world, one coffee at a time, he had denied himself one thing.

Human connection.

Oh, he had his family. And Magnus. But that was it.

He had never dated, never seen anyone romantically or sexually. He’d had women throw themselves at him since he made it to the public eye but he had ignored them all.

He hadn’t even been kissed.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Jonathan Christopher “Jace” Herondale, CEO of J by J was a hopeless virgin.

And nobody knew.

Not even his family.

And in order to change that, he needed to be in an area where his family wouldn’t drop in unannounced. He was asserting his independence, so to speak. He would even still go to their family dinners.

Already his mother had started introducing girls to him during their Sunday dinners. He wouldn’t have minded if his mother had introduced him to…boys.

Oh yeah, that was another thing.

Jace was also very, very gay.

#####

So he bought a house in the Upper West Side.

The day he moved in was both the most exciting and frightening day of his life. A moving van company and an interior decorator had been there earlier in the month to set up everything for him.

All he had to do was move in.

And he did.

He had come full circle.

He was no longer that sad little boy who had lost everything. He was a man now. He was a homeowner. He owned one of the fastest growing chain coffee houses in America.

He could retire if he wanted to.

He walked to the backyard and inhaled deeply.

He was home.

He wrinkled his nose when he smelled a hint of…wait, was that weed? He frowned and looked around.

At first, he couldn’t see anything. But then he heard…

“Oh yeah…fuck, just like that…” there was a groan and Jace peeped over the fence to see…Oh God.

He should look away.

He had to look away.

But he didn’t.

He couldn't. 

A man lay on a lounge chair, his eyes covered in mirrored sunglasses, tattooed arms catching his eyes as the man’s hands were clasped behind his head. His chest was slightly muscled and his six pack-a fucking six pack- flexed as…oh my…the blond head bobbed up and down his groin.

“…swear your mouth is perfect…”

Jace felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock as he stared. He knew he should stop looking and go back inside.

But…

The man was…exquisite.

He had messy dark brown hair that gleamed in the morning sun and his tattooed body spoke to Jace in a way that he had never experienced before.

Who did stuff like this at 10.30 am on a Tuesday?

His heart raced as the man grasped the blond hair in a tight grip as he arched; moaning “Fuck! That’s good…oh fuck!”

Jace swallowed hard and tried to breathe quietly. One hand was pressed against the front of his jeans while the other was clenched at his side. It would be very embarrassing if he was caug…

“Hey.” Jace froze as a hand lazily pushed up the sunglasses. Brown eyes stared at him lazily as the mouth spewing all that filth a few seconds ago grinned at him. “You must be the new neighbor. Enjoy the show?”

It was only after he was staring at the stupid flower ornament in his foyer with his heart beating hard and fast that Jace realized that he had run.

He fled the scene like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

His face flamed as the gravity of what he had done hit him.

Was it too early to move?


End file.
